


I Love You, Please Don't Go

by elemsee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: "Why would you go to Micah now? After all these years?"





	I Love You, Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is short - it's just me flexing my creative muscles. Thanks to hellsdemonictrinity on Tumblr for the Angst/Fluff Prompt List that inspired me to give myself this quicktime challenge today.

The fire in front of her was still blazing strong as she eyed him from the other side. Constant upward streams of smoke were all that separated the pair as he quietly loaded equipment onto his horse. 

She watched him carefully, her eyes burning - from the smoke or just from emotion, she wasn't really sure. Perhaps both. 

He was much older now. Long gone were the days of Blackwater, of Valentine, of Shady Belle. The years had worn him down. His eyes were so bright and full of curiosity when she had first met him: now they were dull and melancholy, the proof of what decades of running could do to a person.

_Why would you go to Micah now? After all these years? _She'd asked, incredulous as she read the letter he'd received. _Dutch, I love you. Please don't go. Please don't do this. _

It was no use. There was no talking Dutch van der Linde out of a plan. That had always been his downfall.

He opened his mouth as he finally turned to acknowledge her, and she braced herself for all his excuses. Dutch was always so obsessed with words, so utterly consumed with the way he could always control and shape his world with them. 

That had always been his downfall. 

"I'll be back in a few days," came his gruff voice, violently piercing the silence. "Wait for me."

Her eyes lost his as she glanced down at the grassy ground beneath her, chest aching at the familiar sound of him riding off into the distance. She had heard this before: every time he left without her it was always, _Wait for me. _But now, for the first time, she'd lost faith in her endless stream of patience. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep waiting for him to stop chasing ghosts. 


End file.
